Not your FairyTail ADOPTION
by Rebecka Mason
Summary: In a second I remember everything I did to become this, this monster everyone thought I was. The one thing no one knew, we are half Strigoi, half Moroi. In the middle of our changes, we were rescued by some humans since the Strigoi who was changing us had left for a meal. I knew we would eventually die, even though I kept that knowledge from them, so I spent what life I had protec
1. No care for others

She came walking out of the building, formally dressed with a man holding her arm, dressed alike. A group surrounded them, dressed in black pants, white shirt, black jacket and... a red collar? I looked over to Brandy, my second in command.

"Red collar?" I whispered. She shrugged.

"We take what we can get, right K?" She replied.

"I guess, but we never got a royal, much less the queen..." I said worrying.

"We can show them all that WE are the best, K!" said little Lilly, or as we call her Lil.

"Lil, I don't want to have the chance to lose any of you though" A small amount of fear shot through me, but the smell of their blood was too much. They saw it in my eyes.

"Come on, K! Let's go!" Jake whisper-yelled. The 4 of us, me, Lil, Brandy, and Jake sprang from our perch in the trees. We landed on some of the guards, instantly snapping their necks and killing them. There were still 4 more guards with the prize: the Moroi queen. Queen Vasilisa Dragomir. We first looked at the guards. There was one woman and 3 men. I sniffed the air and realized that the one who was holding her arm, now defensively in front of her, was another Moroi. "Lord" Christian Ozera. I knew 2 of the guards from stalking the queen for days. There was Rosemarie Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov. The last guard must have been one of the random ones meant to keep her safe. Well, I thought, he will fail. I looked at my group and nodded silently. Lil and Brandy jumped Dimitri while Jake ran on the random guard. I walked calmly over to Rosemarie.

"Hello Rosemarie. Nice to meet you. I'm here to kill you." I said with a ridiculously perky smile as I lunged for her throat. She was faster than I anticipated and got a good hit into my stomach. Thankfully, she didn't have the silver stake in that hand. When I felt a presence near me I turned my eyes to my left for a micro-second and saw Jake there. I turned my eyes to the right for a micro-second longer and saw the guard Jake was attacking lying there: dead. "Not bad." I whispered to him. He put a stupid smile on his face. That is when I heard Lil cry out. I snapped my head in her direction and saw Dimitri had a silver stake aimed for her heart. I ran over to her as fast as I could and knocked her out of the way as the stake came down. I felt the tip stab into my mid back, right below my heart. Thank god I lived I thought then jumped up as fast as I could. Brandy tackled Dimitri and aimed her fangs for his throat as I heard Rosemarie scream. "NO!" and ran over with her stake out, trying to save Dimitri. As I realized what she was doing, I snapped my hand out and grabbed Brandy off Dimitri before she could bit him. I threw her to the ground far away from him. Rose just stopped running and stared at me.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, mixture of fear, anger and thankfulness in her voice, making it lovely to listen to.

"You saw how I saved my own. You tried to save yours." I turned back to Brandy and ran to her. Since we run at an approximate speed of 20mph, it didn't take long at all, even though I threw her about 30 feet away. "You ok, B?" I asked her. She just groaned and cursed at me. I chuckled and looked at Lil and Jake. "She's ok." I said to them and they stifled laughter also.

Rosemarie, Dimitri, the Ozera and the Dragomir stared at us, as if they couldn't believe their eyes.

"What?" I asked with annoyance in my voice as I gingerly lifted Brandy's head off the pavement.

"I-I've never seen a Strigoi with emotion or care for others." The Queen said quietly. "I haven't seen many Strigoi at all, honestly, but the ones I have seen-"she looked slightly toward Dimitri and then looked back at me "the ones I have seen had no emotion but anger and hate, no care for others, only using them for power."

"Well," I sighed "I don't care about your stories, honestly. I'm starving. Let's go guys!" I said the last sentence at my rag-tag group, or as we joked, my 'pack'. We turned and got ready to run as I heard Rosemarie yell to us.

"You really think you are just going to run away and kill others? No way!" she said as she ran to us, stake out. I realized she was going for Lil. I screamed as I ran to her and pushed my pack out of the way, ending up with a stake in my stomach. I felt her rip it out of my stomach and aim for my heart while I didn't move. I looked at my pack and let joy come over my face. I died protecting them, my only family. In a second I remember everything I did to become this, this monster everyone thought I was. The one thing no one knew, we are half Strigoi, half Moroi. In the middle of our changes, we were rescued by some humans since the Strigoi who was changing us had left for a meal. I knew we would eventually die, even though I kept that knowledge from them, so I spent what life I had protecting these children I met, these three children turned into a monster with me, who I wouldn't let die while I was alive. As I felt the stake start to penetrate my skin, right over my heart, I felt, rather than saw, Dimitri put his hand on Rosemarie's and then the stake was drawn back into her jacket as she got off me. I looked at them, with hatred then with thankfulness. He pulled her over in his arms and I saw rather than heard him say something to her.

"She was about to die for her group. Let her live. There is life in her heart. I can see it beat, barely." He said as he pulled her away from us. Her eyes focused on my chest. I usually disguised my heartbeat with my breathing, and it normally worked, but her trained eyes saw how my chest moved when I didn't breathe at all. I looked at her and I hoped my eyes said "Please don't expose us to the Moroi. Please." She looked at the rest of us and saw the same thing. "Come on, Roza. Let's get back inside and deal with these deaths." Dimitri murmured to her and he walked to the Ozera Lord and nodded to him as they walked inside. I saw the queens eyes widen as she looked at my chest, seeing the heartbeat, before we all ran far, far away from them.


	2. eyes

As in far, far away, I guess I actually mean about 4 blocks away. I was a woman walk into a house with children about our ages. I sighed.

"You all get fitting clothes and I'll get the moms?" I asked, since it would probably fit me, even though I was technically 12. We were all kids still. Lil was 6, Jake was 9, and Brandy was 11.

"You are a giant, K!" Brandy said as she made fake echoing footsteps, laughing.

"Whatever, B." I said, exhausted. I knew I needed to use compulsion on the family, since we were covered in blood. Some ours, some not. I walked up to the house and picked the lock on the door then opened it. I walked to the mom and looked her in the eye and whispered to her "You will not yell, you will not cry. You will stay completely silent." As I said this, I felt my power draining. Just as I thought I would lose the compulsion, I felt her will break and she nodded dreamily. I walked over to her and bit into her neck, drinking her lifeblood. As I remembered her children, I let her go. Not killing her, but sedating my hunger completely. I sighed happily. "Let's go get some clean clothes, eh?" I asked as we walked upstairs, silently. We first found a girl that looked about the age of Lil in her room, listening to music. Lil easily bit her neck and after 29 seconds, stopped drinking. She looked pleased.

"I did what you did, K!" she said happily. I didn't dare mention that I knew she would bleed to death in 8 hours is not helped. We walked out of that room while Lil picked out 'pretty outfits' and saw the older girl. She looked at us and started to scream but I was able to compel her right as I hear the first sound of it. Her scream quieted down to a simple moan then she went completely silent. Brandy walked over to her and bit her. The girl moaned again as the endorphins rushed into her. When Brandy finished she laid the girl down on the floor and walked into the room which was hers. She saw the closet, looked at us, and after seeing me nod, she ran into it and grabbed 8 shirts and 7 pants and 3 skirts. I sighed and Jake looked away, disgusted.

"Girls." he muttered. I looked at him, appalled. "You are more of a woman, not a girl." He said.

"I can't tell if that is complement or not, Jake." I said to him. He chuckled.

"It is, K." he replied. That is when we got to the boy's room. Jake ran in and bit the boy's throat before he could even put a look of shock on his face. His half-hearted scream died as Jake drank and endorphins flowed into the boy. Jake released him and looked in the drawers. "K?" he said as I walked out of the room. I peeked my head back in. "I think he was... erm..." he said holding out a handful of colorful pants and shirts.

"Flamboyant? That means homo, Jake." I sighed. "It don't matter Jake. Clothes are clothes, blood is blood, and homos are homos. It is life." I walked out of the room and into the mom's room. I assume she was unmarried or similar, since there was a small bed and a single closet. I looked in the closet until I saw some nice jeans. They would fit me perfectly, so I put a pair of them and just as I thought, they fit perfect. B is right I thought to myself. I am a giant. I saw some shirts that were casual, but nothing special, so I grabbed one of those and changed into it. I heard someone in the attic walking quietly, so I went out to Jake and whispered to him "You decent?"

"Yeah. Why?" he replied almost silently, on alert because of my tone.

"I heard someone in the attic. Let's go. It was too quiet for a human." I said back. He came out of the room and I realized he must have found some normal boy clothes, since he was wearing a clean pair of blue jeans and a gray shirt. As we walked up the steps to the attic, we heard all breathing stop, and there wasn't a sound. We didn't turn on the light, since we can see perfectly at night. As we got to the top step, a boy jumped out and tackled me. I didn't scream, but I did bite. I bit his neck, not drinking since I was full. "I will drink all your blood and let you rot here where no one will find you. Get off me now." I said as I let go of his neck. I flipped the lights on and saw dull red eyes staring at me.


	3. Flashback!

"Come on. Please? For me?" Mathew begged again. I have been dating him for 5 months and I only am because he is the hottest Moroi I have seen. I looked at him disappointingly.

"Matt. No. I won't skip class to go out. Not with you, not with anyone. I actually care about learning." I replied.

"Fine. I'll see you later then, K?" he asked. I nodded then went walking to my first class. In the hall I saw someone, who immediately ran over to me.

"I hate Pre-calculus!" I whispered to Melinda, my best friend.

"Me too. But at least your good at it!" she whispered back to me.

"I know, but I still hate it" I said with a small laugh. She nodded and laughed along with me. We got to Pre-calc and Mrs. Lakomi glared at us since we were one minute late. This is such a boring day I though, and I ignored the entire lesson until she ended up calling out my name.

"Miss Pane, would you like to tell the class what made your head so far off in space?" She asked, in an annoyingly mean tone.

So, I just had to say "I was wondering about what to do if you have 3squared times x cubed divided by 10 to the eighth power." She looked at me in somewhat shock. HA! Making up random things and confusing the teacher IS a good thing! I thought with glee.

"Well, if that is such an interesting problem to you, Miss Pane, then that is your homework on top of the rest of the work." She said, probably feeling superior. So I nodded happily and started ignoring the lesson again.

The bell finally rang, I almost cheered. I bolted out the door before anyone else picked up their stuff. Finally! Lunch. I thought happily.

"Wow, Kilra! I heard that you got extra work in Lakomi's class for acting smart." Matt said as he walked up to me in the hall.

"It isn't acting smart if you are smart, Matt." I said with a laugh. He laughed with me. That is when I heard the first scream.

OKAY! This was originally 2 chapters, but I edited it to be one since the first was really short. :P

My heart almost stopped when I heard it. I thought of why someone would scream on campus, and had only one idea. Strigoi. But how could they get on campus? This campus has 24/7 guards at every ward and there are 5 backup wards. How? It had to be someone on the inside I realized. Matt had already been dragging me away. We were in the middle school campus, so we were the least protected, the closest to the wards besides the guardians. I stared running out of energy fast. I hadn't had a feeder today, so I was quickly exhausted. Matt saw it in my eyes and quickly picked me up and ran faster than most Dhampirs do.

We got to the Moroi dorms, the most secure part of the academy and saw that we were too late. There were tons of Strigoi already here, already tons of people dead. I saw someone run up to us and yell for us to run to the guardians, tell them what was here. Matt freaked and ran back the way we came. There were Strigoi blocking us after about 10 feet. I realized then, I would die. I didn't want to die. I had so much to look forward to. I looked at Matt then realized something. He was holding something I saw the guardian give him. He had a silver stake. I knew he had no clue how to use it, but he could be a help to me, to help me keep him alive.

"Matt. Do you love me?" I asked, almost silently since I knew the Strigoi would hear me, no matter how silent I was.

He seemed shocked at the question but unhesitatingly said "Yes. With all my heart, K." I looked at him. I knew this would be hard for him, but I had to do it. I flashed out my fangs and he looked at me in understanding. He moved his neck towards me. I drank more than what I needed and then looked at the Strigoi with a burning hatred. I never specialized so I could control all four a little, but nothing spectacular. I worked with fire, the deadliest one to Strigoi. I felt my hands burn. Not painfully, but I was more than aware of it. I let the fire leap from my hands onto the Strigoi. I finally was aware of their numbers. There was no way someone on the inside turned. They only helped them get in, hoping to get turned, I would guess. This wasn't any little break in. There were 5 around me and about 10 in the distance. So I knew there were about 50 on campus at least. There is no way. No way I will live through this, I thought sadly.

"Well," I said aloud, "At least I'm going out burning." The second I said that the Strigoi ran to me and I released all the magic I was holding. Like an inferno, I heard them scream as they burned. Within seconds they were all crispy. Matt was still a bit out of it, but he was alive and conscious enough to know to run with me as we ran to the Dhampir dorm. By the time we got there, the senior novices were already positioned around any entrances. We ran in and they were relieved that we weren't Strigoi. I had tears in my as I half dragged Matt until a novice came and picked him up. The other novices ran over and dragged me to them, all the while looking in my eyes. "I'M NOT STRIGOI! Stop looking in my damn eyes!" I yelled, pissed. I felt a darkness enter my mind. I made me want to scream and cry and kill and cry more and curse everyone there and run out and kill Strigoi. It made me want to do a lot of things I would never normally consider. I focused on that, that tiny bit of insanity, and fought it into the small hidden part of my mind. I would not falter now. Especially not now. I looked at Matt and saw his neck was bleeding. A guardian looked very pissed at me.

"What the hell were you thinking? Drinking that much from him! He will die soon, because of you!" His words stung, and made that darkness have a chance to fill me. This time, I wouldn't restrain it.

"Well, at least he is still alive! If not for me, he and I would be back there, drained dry! Is that what you would have preferred?" I yelled back at him. He looked hurt and upset.

"No, but you didn't need that much blood."

"I hadn't had a feeder today. He did it willingly." I said simply. He looked upset still but nodded and started cleaning Matt's wound. I looked at him. I had a sudden urge to walk over to him and didn't fight it. I put my fingers around the wounds on his neck. The guardian looked even more pissed off by that.

"What are you doing? Let us help him." he said, anger burning in his voice. I thought of why I couldn't walk away. I just needed to help him. To heal him somehow. I didn't have a clue what I was doing. It was like watching someone act in my body, like I was a puppet driven by some outer force. I closed my eyes and felt all the beautiful things I had ever known. A warm hug, a sweet embrace, laughter, beautiful music, everything so beautiful that it would have brought a tear to my eye, but it didn't. As I thought of that, I felt the wound on Matt's neck close. I opened my eyes and saw that there was no blood, no scar, nothing but the memory to tell what happened to him.

"What?"

"Oh, my god? the wound?"

"I know! How did she?"

"I recognize that all too well, students. Get back to your guard. NOW!" a teacher, a Moroi, of all people said to the novices. I recognized her well. I've seen her wandering the halls at night. (Or? technically day. Whatever. Damn nocturnal schedule.) It was Ms. Karp. Sonya Karp, if I'm correct, a rare occurrence. She looked into my eyes and I felt a kind voice, her voice, whispering into my mind. We will have a talk soon Kilra. Your powers are here. I will help you. I promise. I was so scared that I didn't say anything. I just stared at her, freaked out of my mind. Matt immediately looked into my eyes, more alert than ever.

"Kilra." he gasped. "You-you saved me. Not just from the Strigoi. From the blood loss. Thank you. I knew you were special. Always so special?" he said the end very distracted. I was suspicious about it, but the darkness made me really sarcastic, not completely unusual for me.

"Of course I saved you, dummy. I couldn't not have." I say in a sarcastic voice. The words are sweet, but the tone isn't. God, I thought silently, why am I so upset at him? He didn't do anything. Why am I so mad? I should be so happy, so happy he is okay. I looked upset and said to him "Sorry. I'm just upset at how close I got to losing you." My tone was so sweet and considerate that I wonder how he didn't kiss me there. He was a sucker for sweetness. I never used him, unless dire emergency, like now. I felt sick to my stomach and I grabbed the stake that was next to Matt. I heard the guardian mumble something that I wasn't concerned with. All I knew was that people, innocent people, were being cruelly killed. I was so mad that I didn't know what anger was coming from: my natural need to help people or what that weird darkness. How did I know it was darkness? I have no clue. All I know is that I did know. I saw a Strigoi and ran over to it. It saw me and laughed.

In a cruel and cold voice it said to me "Since when are some Moroi so willing to die that they run to death with a smile?" I realized I was smiling. And crying. I felt my anger burn and then used fire to distract the Strigoi. I ran over and easily staked it. That was hard for Dhampir to stake one of these things, and almost impossible for a Moroi. I felt a hand on my back. It was cold and cruel, just like the other one's voice.

"I may just enjoy you before I kill you. You are lovely." It said. I understood the meaning fully. It wanted to make me it's blood whore. Though I never liked the term, the stereotype, it seemed correct in this situation. I felt it start groping me, touching my butt, my breasts. I can't say I'm a bad actress at what happened next. I wanted him off his guard, to be distracted. With my hatred burning, I'm surprised I did so well. I let out a moan. I tilted my head back. I knew he was doing his best to compel me, and even though it wasn't working, I needed him to believe it was or else I was dead.

I let my eyes appear to glaze over and whispered seductively in his ear. "Anything." he turned me around and I realized where this was going. He pushed me against his chest and as that happened, I saw my opportunity. I raised my stake as he pulled me closer. I hit him in the chest, over the heart. I pushed and I felt it penetrate his heart. "Ha! I knew I was a awesome actress the first day of drama class!" I whisper yell to myself. Another set of hands are on my waist before I can even take a step.

It is a truly compelling voice that whispers in my ear. There is no coldness in it. "He was weak. Thanks for not making me get my hands dirty." His voice was sarcastic, and even though I knew what he was, I was compelled to look at him. I was burning red eyes. At that sight I realized that he was stronger at compulsion than the younger one I had just killed. I tried to fight it, but couldn't. He started pulling me away from the battle. The darkness inside me made me weak, made me compellable. I walked with him, as if there were no one else here. He pulled me outside of the wards. Into the woods, he pushed me up against a tree. His fangs were on my neck, not breaking skin, but obviously wanting to. He moved his lips to my ear. In an almost silent whisper he asked me "Do you want to be strong? Do you want to never die?" I knew what he was offering me. I knew it and I didn't fight. At all. All my friends would be shocked. I have been suspended more times than I can count on all my fingers and toes for fighting. I was making no resistance. And although the answers were yes, I didn't want what he was offering. The compulsion and the look in his eyes made me shiver. I didn't want is, but at that second, I really wanted that power. I mean, how bad was it? Not too horrible. I heard myself start to say "Yes" but I couldn't.

At that second, three kids ran out of the wards. There was a 6 year old, a 9 years old, and a 12 year old. I guess I can't call the 12 year old a kid, seeing as I'm 13 only. The Strigoi that was on me had to be at least 20. I felt his fangs bite into me as the kids came into view. I screamed out in pain, but it slowly changed into a moan as the endorphins rushed into my blood. Just as I knew I was about to die, I saw him cut his arm and feed me the blood. I didn't want to drink it. I felt in perfect bliss. He must have compelled me to do so, since a few moments later I felt myself gulping his blood into myself. I felt the world start to fade away, and at the same time, it became so clear. I felt myself fall and him catch me. He laid me down on the grass as whatever weird change took place inside of me. I heard the other children scream as I assumed he came at them, but then they calmed right down. I heard each of them cry out and then moan or sigh or similar. I was barely hanging on to my conciseness when I felt him come over to me. He closed my eyes and whispered to me something at first unintelligible. Then he repeated it and I heard clearly "Let go. It will be painless. Trust me." How the HELL did he expect me to trust him? He is turning me into a monster. But then, he was making me better. Stronger, faster, immortal. I knew I could trust him and that I wouldn't die since he would be watching. Boy, was I wrong. 


	4. Curse

"Jake! Go get the others!" I said as I tried to compel this other Strigoi into submission. He looked at me and saw my eyes, same color as his.

"Are you a half Strigoi too?" he whispered. I didn't want to tell him, but I felt him compelling me to, and even though he was strong, he was nowhere near as strong as me, especially since I spent more than four years practicing. Instead of trying to compel him again, I lunged for his throat. He sloppily dodged it and tried to make a break for the door. I definitely wasn't letting that happen, so I lunged again. I caught him by his throat and pushed him on the floor. He yelled, only to get interrupted by me. Before he could make much of a racket, (The last thing I need is the human police showing up) I bit his neck. I compelled him into sleep as I drank from him. A Strigoi drinking from another Strigoi is more dirty than a blood-whore, but at that moment, necessary to keep me safe.

Once he was unconscious, I called for my pack and saw them come up with duck-tape and flex-cuffs. Sometimes I wonder if they're the physic ones. They saw the blood on his neck and my mouth and, after sharing a look, didn't speak up about it. Good. They are smart kids. They understood why I did what I did. I did extreme things to keep them safe. Like when I ran and saved Lil. That was extreme, even for me. I looked at them as they bound him up with the flex-cuffs and duck-tape. They did exactly as I taught them. For halves like us (that is what I call us. I cant say 'half-breed' because that means that we are born like this.) we don't need to be super overdone, but we need more than what would bind even a Dhampir. He started to wake up and when Brandy saw, she did something that made me so proud. She punched him hard enough in the head that we all heard a crack.

"Brandy?" I said, in a voice mainly void of emotion, but I knew they heard the speck of pride in it.

"Is that good or bad, K?" B asked me. I chuckled dryly. Lil looked at me with her most angelic smile.

"Kilra. Why do you never smile?" She asked me, curiosity and a little bit of fear of upsetting me in her voice.

"One, No need to fear upsetting me, Lil. Two, I SO do smile!" I said, smiling forcefully to prove my point.

"I mean, Why don't you smile a real smile?" She asked with more determination in her voice.

"I don't smile because I have no need to."

"But?" She said, puzzled. "You should. Smile for us. That is a reason to smile. Smile to be nice. That is another reason." She was counting on her small fingers how many reasons she had. I was getting really annoyed at her.

"Lilly, I don't smile because I'm in a bad mood and I don't want to. How Is That For An ANSWER?" by the end of the sentence I was yelling at her, more annoyed than ever. I felt a familiar pain shoot through my head and gritted my teeth. Not now? This was the last thing I needed? Lilly looked as if she was about to cry, something I've only seen her do once, on our first kill. She ran downstairs, sobbing. I looked at Brandy. She looked at me and saw the look in my eye.

"Oh, HELL no, K! I'm not dealing with her. YOU upset her, YOU deal with her." She said, sadness in her eyes. She was the only one who knew why I flipped out, why I went from nice to evil in a millisecond.

She was the only one who knew my curse. 


	5. Stories and faintin'

I let out a low sigh. I felt a stab in the back of my neck, right at the base of my skull. Ugh? I need rest.

"Guys, you know what to do. B, you're in charge for now. I need rest then I will deal with Lilly." I said, nearly slient.

"Oh? So im just something you have to 'deal with', K? Really?" I heard a hateful voice say behind me.

"Lilly, don't push me. I'm? not well. Trust me." I replied, sighing. She gets sad then totally bitchy?

"Why? Why should I trust you?"

"Because without me, you'd be dead."

"Not true. I'd have lived"

"As a murderer. You wouldn't have control."

"You don't have control." Okay, well, Lilly, NOW I DON'T!

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ME! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I PUT MYSELF THOUGH TO PROTECT YOU! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" I screamed, clutching my head and doubling over. I turned, pushed Lilly out of my way, and ran downstairs.

I bolted through the streets, ignoring the stares I got. I didn't care. I just needed? what did I need? I needed control, I needed?. I need pain. Physical pain to make the mental pain go away. I learned that the hard way? I ran in a random direction and ended up coming near where the pack and I fought for the queen. I smelled the air and realized that the Moroi were still there. Idiots. They should have left by now. I decided to have some fun. I walked right into the building, sniffing around for the Moroi. I saw someone talking.

"There was something different about the leader. She seemed? alive." A male voice said, puzzled.

"She was Strigoi, all of them were Comrade." A female replied. This must be Hathaway and Belikov? I should thank him. And if he hurts me, well, job done. 2 birds with 1 stone. I walked in the building, smirking.

I WAS GONNA END IT HERE THEN I REALIZED HOW FREAKING SHORT IT IS! AH! SHORT! Lol. CONTINUE!

As I slammed the doors open, 4 guardians ran over and restrained me. Seeing as I was half Moroi, I was weaker than their combined strength. I recognized Belikov and Hathaway, but there were two more men restraining me I didn't recognize. Another woman shot up and stood defensively infront of the queen.

"Oh calm down. I came to thank you, not hurt you. You let my family live so why would I hurt yours?" I said, my tone harsh but words sincere. Belikov was the first person to let me go. Then Hathaway, then the man who had sandy blond hair and hazel eyes. Then, finally, the last man, who was older with brown hair and blue eyes. As I looked around the room, the guardians taking their place infront of the Moroi again, I saw there were more people then were outside before. "How about some introductions, eh?" I said, sarcastically. No one moved. I sighed. "Fine. I'll start. I'm Kilra Pane. I'm 15 but I stopped growing, I turned, at 13. (It's sad that I forget, so this is her age and stuff. IDK if it contradicts what was put earlier) I was Moroi." I met one of the Moroi's eyes and was shocked. "Sonya Karp?" It was barely a whisper, but I knew she heard me. She smiled sadly.

"I'm sure you heard what happened to me." She said, her eyes looking haunted. The brown hair blue eyed guardian, who I will call blue eyes, walked over to her and started murmuring calming words in Russian.

"You? You turned? How? How are you Moroi?" I asked, unconsciously taking a step forward. All the guardian were infront of my before I could blink. Except for Belikov.

"She isn't a threat. Out of my way." I heard Sonya say sharply. The guardians let her though and she walked forward until she was eye to eye with me.

"My magic, Sonya. It still hurts me. I thought it wouldn't, but it does. I snapped." I said, near tears. I always saw Sonya like a mother, even though we had no relation whatsoever. She just reached out and hugged me, making all the guardians tence up. I just let out a tearful breath.

"Don't worry. It will get better? It always does. You just need to trust someone." She said, in her insane but wise way.

"I do! Brandy. You remember her, right? The other Moroi girl with me? She is like us. Like me." I say, my mind growing distant, my pain growing closer. All I could think about was how I was a freak. How I needed to fix myself before I hurt anyone else. How I messed up by leaving, but leaving was the only thing to protect them. I need to protect them, even if it means hurting them now even though I hate hurting them because I care about them and I need to keep them safe so I should go back and protect them but I can't because as soon as I turn around the guardians are going to stake me and I can't die without protecting my family and I need to help them by helping me help them? I took a deep breath. "Being a Spirit user sucks." I said, looking at Sonya. She let out a light laugh.

"What?" Half the room said.

"Yeah. Spirit. As in the element that made me stay alive through my undeath. The element that somehow let my family live also. We aren't Strigoi. We are halves. Half Strigoi, for Brandy and I, half Moroi. For Jake and Lilly, half Dhampir." I said, my voice bored, my mind running. They just sat there sitting in shock.

Well, until the queen fainted.


	6. AN

A/N Remember guys and girls this is an adoption.

READandWRITE11 Thank you so much.


End file.
